A Beach Blanket Wedding
by VickyT36
Summary: Geoff proposes to Bridgette and they have a nice wedding on the beach.


**What's up, readers? VickyT36 here with another total drama one-shot, enjoy!**

**A Beach Blanket Wedding**

In Vancouver, Canada there lived a nice couple, Geoff and Bridgette. The two had met when they were teenagers on the show Total Drama. They fell in love, and were still together even in the early 20s. And both were doing well for themselves.

Geoff ran a skate/surf shop along with his best friend Brody, and Bridgette was a veterinarian at a local clinic. Though they weren't teenagers anymore, and had to deal with the stress and responsibilities of being an adult, they managed to squeeze in time for fun and leisure.

One morning, Geoff was just working in the store in an even better mood than usual.

"Hey Geoff, we just got in a shipment of surfboard wax." Brody informed.

"Great, let's get it unloaded." Geoff replied.

As the two and some other workers brought in the boxes, Brody overheard Geoff humming.

"What's got you in such a good mood, dude?" he wondered.

"I've got a date with Bridgette tonight." Geoff told him.

"Even when you do, you're usually not this chipper."

"That's because this is a special date tonight."

"How?"

"Because tonight I'm giving her this." Geoff told him, as he pulled out a small black ring box.

Inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Dude, you're gonna propose?" Brody asked.

"You bet. Bridgette and I have been dating for a long time, and I think we're ready for the next step."

"Way to go, dude."

* * *

That evening, Geoff dressed in a nice white shirt with a blue tie, black pants, and navy blue shoes. He wanted to look so dapper, he didn't even wear his signature hat.

"Looking good, Geoff." he said, as he looked in the mirror.

With the ring in his pocket, he left his house, and drove off to pick up Bridgette. Once he arrived at her apartment, he knocked on her door. Bridgette opened the door, and smiled. She was wearing a light blue dress and low heels.

"Hey, Geoff. You look nice." she told him.

"Right back at you, babe. Ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go."

She grabbed her purse, and they left.

* * *

They went to a nice fancy restaurant, that overlooked the beach. They talked about their jobs, and their lives as they ate. As they ate, Bridgette noticed Geoff seemed nervous.

"Geoff, are you okay?" she wondered.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I've just had something on my mind."

"What is it?"

"Well it's about us really, we're really a great pair."

"I agree with that."

"And I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Bridgette..." Geoff stood up from the table, walked closer to her, then got down on one knee, and pulled out the ring box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box.

Bridgette couldn't believe her eyes and ears. At first she was in such shock, she didn't answer right away, but then she pulled herself together.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she squealed.

The other patrons at the restaurant who saw what was going on, clapped and cheered to the now engaged couple. The restaurant even gave them some dessert for free. Bridgette now had that beautiful ring on her finger.

When they finished dinner, Geoff took her home.

"I'll call you right after work, tomorrow." she told him.

"I'll be waiting." Geoff replied, and he kissed her hand.

Then after a real kiss, they parted ways for the night.

* * *

The next day, Geoff and Bridgette announced their engagement to their friends. Gwen, Leshawna, and Lindsay were really excited for her, and they all wanted to see the ring. And Brody, DJ, and Duncan congratulated Geoff, on finally popping the question.

Planning began right away, they decided to get married in the next few months, and they decided to get married on the beach. Bridgette choose Gwen to be her maid of honor and Leshawna and Lindsay would be her bridesmaids.

And Brody would be Geoff's best man, and DJ and Duncan would act as groomsmen.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm buying a wedding dress." Bridgette said, as she and her friends entered the bridal shop.

"Believe it girl." replied Leshawna.

"There are so many, how will you pick one?" Lindsay wondered.

"I'll know when I see it." Bridgette replied.

And the ladies went right to work finding the right dresses. The color scheme of the wedding would be light blue and dark blue, to match the ocean. Bridgette tried on many dresses, and she finally found one she absolutely loved.

It was pure white with spaghetti straps, and it was long and flowing.

"You look great, Bridgette." complimented Gwen.

"You really do." added Lindsay.

"Thanks, I hope Geoff likes it."

"I wonder how those guys are doing?" wondered Leshawna.

* * *

Meanwhile at a tuxedo store, the guys were getting their suits. "Gee, this feels weird." said Duncan, as he put on a jacket. "Why?" asked DJ. "The last time I wore a suit like this, was at my last court hearing, and that was five years ago."

"Well this is a special occasion." Brody reminded. "Yep, it's gonna be a perfect day." replied Geoff. He then looked at himself in the mirror. It was a smart navy blue tux, with nice shoes, and light blue bow tie.

He could just imagine what Bridgette looked like.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, plans were made. The invitations were sent out, the menu was made, and the cake was picked out. Finally the big day came, lots of people were invited to the wedding including people they might while participating on Total Drama and the Ridonculous Race, even Chris and Chef were invited.

Everyone wore their nicest clothes, and gathered around on the beach.

"This is going to be beautiful." said Carrie, as she and Devin took their seats.

"You got that right." Devin agreed.

"I wonder what kind of cake they're serving?" thought Owen.

"Big O, we have to wait till the wedding's over for cake. Besides who knows what could happen. A tidal wave could wash us away, a meteor could crash down, or a whale could wash up on shore." said Izzy.

Meanwhile in separate tents, the guys and girls were getting ready.

"You guys ready?" asked Geoff.

"We're ready." replied Duncan.

"You ready bro?" Brody asked him.

"I think so, do I look all right?"

"Your bow tie could be a little tighter." DJ mentioned.

Geoff noticed that his bow tie was coming loose. He tried to tighten it, but his fingers fumbled.

"I got it, dude." Brody told him.

"Thanks, man."

"Nervous?" DJ asked.

"Maybe a little." Geoff admitted.

"Relax, you're marrying the girl of your dreams." Duncan told him.

"He's right." Brody agreed.

"I know, I just believe this is actually happening." Geoff told them.

"Well it's about time to get out there." DJ informed.

"Then let's go." Geoff declared.

In the ladies' tent, they too were getting ready.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bridgette replied, as Gwen put her veil on.

"Believe it, girl." Leshawna told her.

"I just hope it turns out okay."

"Why wouldn't it? You're marrying the man of your dreams." Lindsay reminded.

"Just cold feet."

"Just relax this is a great day." Gwen encouraged.

"You ready?" Leshawna wondered.

"(Sighs), yep." Bridgette answered.

Outside, Geoff stood at the front, while the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle. Then the music began playing "Here comes the Bride", and everyone stood up. Bridgette walked down the aisle, looking radiant in her wedding dress.

"Whoa." whispered Geoff.

When Bridgette got up there, she handed her bouquet to Gwen. The minister said his words, it was time for vows.

"Geoff these last few years have been the best. You're an awesome guy, and you've always been there for me, whenever I've needed you. I know sometimes over the years we've had ups and downs, but we almost managed to work through them. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Bridgette told him.

"Bridgette, you're the greatest chi, er woman ever. You're like the sun shining through on a cloudy day. There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my days with." Geoff told her.

"Do you Geoff take Bridgette as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Bridgette take Geoff as your husband?"

"I do."

"I pronounce this couple, husband and wife."

The two kissed, and everyone cheered and clapped.

* * *

The reception was a real blast. People danced, ate, and mingled with each other.

"That was a beautiful ceremony." complimented Carrie.

"It was, makes me think of the future." Devin told her.

Carrie just blushed and smiled.

"Izzy, you have to try this cake, it's delicious." Owen told her, as he ate.

"Easy Big O, you have to leave some for everyone else." Izzy reminded.

Geoff tapped his glass with his fork. Everyone looked at him.

"Everyone I'd like to thank you all for coming to this special occasion. And I have to say this is the happiest moment of my life. I have all my friends here, and most importantly my new wife." Geoff announced.

Bridgette looked touched, as everyone clapped. This truly was a glorious wedding.

**The End**


End file.
